


Good Morning Baby

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, hotel room in japan, just needed smth soft, not related to the writing at all but happy birthday hanbinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Jiwon is sleeping in Hanbin’s bed again, but he doesn’t mind.





	Good Morning Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so much for my hiatus pfftt. i think i wrote smth kinda similar with bts jimin a long time back, but i don’t remember where. anyway, enjoy!

Morning dawned on him faster than he could imagine. When you aren’t having any dreams, it simply feels like two minutes had passed between the dead of night and morning sun. It was its own pro and con. However, the more he sunk into the warm sheets, the better he felt about being half-awake.

Unlike his own bed, the hotel was already curtained and the room was relatively dark. His eyes were still solid shut, but he knew if sunlight was really seeping in, he would see it shine. The heat never got to him, though, but he knew his skin was getting paler.

Hanbin tried his best not to move, and he felt like dead weight on something hard. It made his brain work, and even though he just wanted to keep sleeping, the unnecessary activity woke him up even further. But he continued to refuse movement and most especially not to open his eyes.

In nothing but silence, and the absence of regular chirping, he felt the tingling sensation of hot breath against his cheek. And that’s when he remembered that his boyfriend had crawled into bed with him the night prior. He never forgot his worn out, old friend, but that didn’t mean he wanted to stay all by his lonesome.

Mere moments seemed like an hour by his clock, and he was not falling back asleep. His heart was pacing a tone higher than he would’ve preferred, although his breathing was completely normal. So he gave up and moved his position. Just a little further from warmth, and it was only that much sadder to depart.

A soft mumble was heard beside him, but he knew the other was yet to wake. Hanbin would assume he was more awake than he made out to be, though, and simply chose not to move. He was feeling sluggish and his body might have been sore.

Simple movements were made for comfort, but suddenly he’s being pulled closer to warmth. He was content and wanted nothing more than this. He was ready to fall into love and affection laced with sweet promises he had heard the night before. 

Jiwon moaned softly as he shuffled impossibly closer. He was exhausted, and Hanbin was forever concerned for it. But he wasn’t much different, if he was honest. It was simply comfort he was looking for when things go south. He wanted the love of his life to catch him whenever he fell.

Hanbin gradually found an eye peeking out and the first thing he saw was a chiseled jaw-line, ear piercings and collarbones. He was blessed, to say the least, and he was wrapped up tightly in his lover’s arms at that. He breathed out in contentment as eyes fluttered close yet again. 

The very moment he couldn’t control his smile any longer, was the same moment plump but dry lips met with his own. A chuckle escaped him and another kiss was returned. Another kiss given to his nose, and he felt all giddy and warm inside.

Raspy voice that travelled no more than his ears greeted him “Good morning, baby.” And shyness took over before a reply was made. “How’d my baby boy sleep hmm?” Soft voices and kind smiles. His heart was continuously melting at every touch. “Aren’t you cute?”

Hanbin was tickled with joy as mumbles escaped him in a struggle. He wouldn’t say he was bad with words, but saying them in this instance was quite frankly a battle; one he never cared to win, and was best friends with losing. 

Jiwon’s smile was always heartwarming, and he reached up to caress his lover’s cheek. It was soft and the hum that followed made him weak. “I dreamt of you, ya know?” Soft voice that was only reserved for him. “You took me to the park and we walked Obang together.” It was so mundane that he really wanted it. It was so simple that it was a shame that it could only be experienced in dreams.

“We’ll get ice cream and listen to anything you want.” He was brought closer until he was face to chest, and he didn’t mind one bit. Jiwon was soft and safe. He was an escape room Hanbin never wanted to solve. He was a beautiful bouquet he never wanted to die. 

“Any flavor you want, baby. My treat.” He kissed him on the forehead, and never really left the spot.


End file.
